A New Rivalry
by SilvrImage
Summary: Aang and the group run into a new enemy who could be more dangerous than they realize. Katang fic..my frist one and I'm makin it up as I go along so my sumary is not too good. But R&R! and rated T for saftey cuz i dont wanna get in trouble DROPPED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The night was still and quite. The moon was new casting the world below it into a dark night where the only light came from the small stars which blinked innocently in the sky.

"You are familiar with the Avatar, are you not?" cut a familiar cold voice through the warm silent night.

"Yes, master of all the elements, the last airbender, also a 12 year old child," answered another voice unfamiliar not like the first.

The first voice cut of the second using a serious tone: "Do not underestimate him; he is a very powerful bender. You will not beat him if you take the situation too lightly."

Their two eyes never met though they were familiar with each other. The figure who belonged to the second voice was wearing silver and red robes which hooded the being's face. The only thing one could have guessed by looking at the veiled silhouette was that they were landing sides with the fire nation, due to the insignia engraved on the back of the cloak.

"I'm well aware. You do your job, I'll do mine." And at that the hooded figure left on the back of a creature resembling a lizard; the same as Azula's.

"Considering the circumstances I will disregard that, Isa," the first voice said more to itself than to the other.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning introduced itself with the warm sun pouring light into the clearing which was used as a campsite for the night by a group of four young travelers. The first to wake up was a young waterbender named Katara. As she sat up and looked around the campsite she saw the rest of the group sleeping soundly and decided not to wake them. She rolled up her sleeping bag and cleaned up a little getting ready to cook breakfast. She walked down to the nearest creek to get some water and decided since no one was awake yet that it couldn't hurt to practice waterbending for a few minutes. After about fifteen minutes she walked back with her bucket full of freshwater to find the rest of her team up and about. Toph was standing cross-armed "listening" to Sokka lecture her about his "boundaries" while chanting "yea", "ok," and "won't happen again." Aang was in fits of laughter while chasing Momo around the campsite who had stolen Sokka's boomerang. Aang was determined to get it back before he was finished lecturing Toph which gave him a few minutes to catch the playful lemur and avoid getting a lecture himself.

Katara laughed to herself at the site of her family. This was normal, and she loved it. She started a fire and began to cook breakfast. At the first sign of food Sokka forgot about everything he was doing (which was at the moment yelling at Toph) and ran to the edge of the fire waiting impatiently for the food to be finished. Katara cooked two meals, one for herself Toph and Sokka and another for Aang because he was a vegetarian. As soon as the kids finished eating they packed up their campsite piled everything onto Appa and climbed on themselves as Aang gave Appa the two magic words "yip-yip" sending them soaring into the sky. They had no exact destination but all they knew was they couldn't stay in one place too long because Aang, being the avatar, was wanted by an entire nation of angry firebenders and staying in one place longer than a day or two was risky.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The woman named Isa walking on tracking the avatar now came upon the campsite recently used. She walked over to the fire pit used by the kids and felt around the area which was still wet from someone dousing the embers.

"The avatar was here," she stated to herself before looking around the area figuring out which way the avatar went and getting back onto the lizard and taking off after the four kids.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Aang sat on the top of Appa's head steering the giant flying animal. It was nearing nightfall and he had to find a place to land and make camp soon; they'd been traveling all day only stopping for lunch and a bit of a break but not long. Everyone was restless and eager to get some sleep. Even though they weren't doing anything, traveling always just seemed to make the group exhausted. Aang's glance started back as he gazed towards his family. His eyes rested on Katara who was arguing with Sokka about what, though, Aang didn't really listen to. He was content on just looking at her until she caught him staring which slapped him back into reality and he quickly shifted his gaze forward again and flushed deeply. The young airbender often caught himself watching Katara. He couldn't help it, in his eyes she was absolutely beautiful. As soon as he recovered he turned back around to ask the group if they thought it was an ok place and time to land. They agreed and started their decent to a small clearing in the woods near a creek.

The group set up camp quickly and prepared a fire before nightfall could consume them. Katara and Sokka had finished arguing but were not talking probably due to the fact that they had only just finished their argument and needed some space from each other. Katara began cooking dinner because it wasn't too long after they landed that all Sokka could complain about was food (or lack thereof). Aang sat himself next to Katara asking if there was anything he could do.

"It's alright Aang, I've got it covered, but thank you for offering," at which Aang replied with his trademark smile.

Katara caught a glimpse of Aang smiling at her before she dropped her gaze back down to the food she was cooking before her. She couldn't say why but lately even seeing Aang just smile at her like that was making her heart just flutter in a way she'd never really felt before. Don't get her wrong, she'd had her fair share of crushes, but nothing really felt quite like this. She couldn't explain it but she also wasn't complaining. She couldn't deny that it was a good feeling, but she still couldn't accept it for what she very well knew it was. She'd frequently find herself saying to herself things like, _He's the avatar, why would he want to be involved with someone like me, _but that alone couldn't stop her curiosity or her feelings for him at that. She couldn't help but wonder what the young airbender's feelings for her were. Even though she knew getting in a relationship would probably get in the way of his duty of being the avatar she couldn't help but think about and hope he felt the same way.

As soon as everyone finished eating Sokka laid down on his sleeping bag and fell asleep almost instantly. Toph went to find some place with the most rocks and farthest away from everyone else as she could manage but before she could make her tent of stone she yelled out "Hey twinkle-toes! Earthbending practice, tomorrow, be ready early, we didn't do anything yesterday so I want an early start," and she kicked the ground and isolated herself inside her rock tent leaving Aang and Katara alone. Aang groaned at the news Toph had so wonderfully just given him. Earthbending training was hard enough when it was just a normal practice, but when Toph said to be up early Aang knew it was because he had missed a day and Toph would drill him hard to make up for it. Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isa rode on, her lizard was fast but not near as fast as a flying bison. And, like Appa, her lizard needed rest too. She was not far off from the kids but she knew she had to get an early start if she wanted to catch up to them. She knew the avatar would have to stop eventually for training and she just hoped that tomorrow would be that day. She didn't know exactly what he had mastered or if he was master of every element yet, but all she knew was that too many days without practice would make a bender rusty and with having four different elements to practice he would have to stop often. She gathered some wood from around the trees, enough for a small fire, and started a roaring flame with the small movement of her fist. And at that she settled down for the night drifting off to sleep with the thoughts of capturing the avatar on her mind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aang sat up the next morning so quickly it was almost as if he hadn't just been sleeping. He knew he had some sort of nightmare but he couldn't remember what it was about. The only thing he got from it was the feeling in the pit of his stomach that left the impression of failure and devastation. He was the first one to wake up but he hadn't realized because his mind was wrapped around the nightmare he had just woke up from and trying to remember what it was about. He looked around noticing he'd woke up just before the sun and also before any of the others, which he was grateful for because being woken up by Toph would have been an even more unpleasant way to start his day than waking up the way he did. He could already tell that today was not a good day and he was only a few minutes into it. He had a few moments in silence to himself to just think until he heard Toph get out of her rock tent in probably the noisiest way possible waking up Katara and even Sokka who swore at Toph under his breath and hopped off to find a quieter place to sleep until Katara mentioned breakfast which quickly changed his direction from heading away from the camp to back towards it again.

Katara had made breakfast and everyone was eating besides Aang who was staring off still thinking about whatever the nightmare was about last night. Katara noticed he hadn't helped himself and asked, "Aang are you eating?"

"Not hungry," he replied with an empty tone.

She shot him a worried look and asked "Are you ok? Did something happen? You really should eat considering your training with Toph mainly today." She said the last part low enough for only them two to hear.

"I'm ok, really Katara it's nothing," he replied with that smile that made Katara's heart flutter and with that she couldn't disagree with anything he said so she accepted it and moved on.

As soon as Toph was finished eating she got up and set out to find a good place to train with Aang following close behind worrying about being able to concentrate with all that he was thinking about lately. But soon everything was driven out of his head with the hard work Toph had him doing.

Katara cleaned up everything from after breakfast and followed to where Aang and Toph were training. She didn't agree with Toph's teaching methods at all and she always wanted to make sure Aang was doing ok at his lessons. Katara supported the positive reinforcement method whereas Toph used methods a drill sergeant would be proud of. She entered the site of Aang's training to Toph yelling "Keep your knees high Twinkle-Toes!" to a very frustrated looking Aang. He tried so hard at earthbending but it was the one thing that wasn't very natural for him, being his opposite element.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isa had woken up an hour before the sun rose and was well on her way toward where the avatar was. It was now almost noon and she knew she would have to start on foot so that she wouldn't alert anyone of her presence. She got off her lizard and searched around the area for a rock small enough to carry but big enough to send some good vibrations through the earth and soon enough she found the perfect rock and put it in her bag. She tied her lizard off to a tree so it wouldn't wander but gave it enough rope to be able to walk down and get water from the stream if it wanted. Isa was a very skilled tracker and was able to move so swiftly and with such light feet that she was nearly undetectable. She was also a very skilled fighter. She used poison tags (about the size and shape of a guitar pic, only thicker) to set her opponents at a disadvantage but not kill them. She would make her hand into a fist and throw the tags out with a simple yet powerful flick of her thumb and the tag would be shot off towards the unlucky target. Isa found the clearing easily which had a bison with a young man and a lemur sitting on it. But she didn't see the avatar, _he must be training like I hoped he would be_, she thought to herself. _Now it's just the matter of finding him._ But it wasn't too long until she heard what sounded like boulders smashing into the ground not too far away and she figured that this must be where the avatar was training. She hurried along at a quick but careful pace and soon found the large clearing of rocks and boulders and what looked like a difficult training session. _This might be easier than I thought._ She positioned a triangular tag between her thumb and side of her index finger ready to strike.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Isa knew of the earthbending master Toph and her ability to feel vibrations so she stayed up in her tree where she couldn't send vibrations through the ground. She grabbed the rock she'd been carrying and threw it a few yard away and waited for the appropriate time to strike.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toph was training Aang hard all day and she had to admit he was getting a little better. She was completely focused on the task at hand until she felt vibrations come from the trees to the right of where they were practicing. Toph turned to where she felt the vibrations from and yelled "Who's there?"

Aang stopped what he was doing and Katara got up from where she was sitting to look in the direction which Toph was interrogating. No one responded so they went to the area to check to see if someone was there or if Toph felt a false alarm which would have been weird because Toph never felt a false alarm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isa saw three of the kids go to the area where she'd thrown the rock. She smiled to herself as she thought about how perfectly her plan worked; she was now only a few yards away from the avatar which made it nearly impossible to miss. And with the swift flick of her thumb she sent the tag flying towards her target.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The kids looked around trying to see what made the vibrations but it seemed as if nothing was there. They were about to leave when Aang turned around to face where the woman Isa sat in her tree, he sensed her presence but couldn't see her. Until all of a sudden Aang yelled out pain and grabbed his left shoulder.

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she ran to his side and caught him before he collapsed, "What happened?"

"There's someone...in the trees," he said before slipping out of consciousness.

Toph was still standing close to them feeling for any vibrations and Katara looked around in the tree tops half expecting to see Jet, which, she reminded herself, would have been ridiculous considering they were no where near where Jet and his freedom fighters lived. Instead they both saw a woman jump down from a branch and land in front of them with one hand on her hip looking half bored.

"Who are you? What did you do to Aang?" Katara asked holding Aang close to her. She knew that this woman must be after the avatar, and also the one who was responsible for whatever was happening to Aang.

"I am here for the avatar," she stated confirming Katara's beliefs.

Toph immediately started sending boulders flying towards Isa who dodged them easily. Katara picked up Aang and tried to loose the woman in the forest and hoped to get a head start with Toph holding her off. She'd been moving as fast as she could to where Appa was but couldn't move very quickly considering she was carrying a 12 year old boy who was a lot heavier than he looked considering he was probably all muscle.

After about five minutes she started to wonder what it was that Aang was hit with and if he was going to be ok. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was hit hard on the back of the head and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ok so im seeing alot of people post these things so i guess ill post it too so i dont get in trouble lol. I dont own avatar the last airbender :)

Chapter Five

Isa walked over to the two unconscious children laying in front of her. She was warned about the friends of the avatar _pointless warnings_ she thought to herself and remembered that she'd get paid more if she brought back all four of them. She hadn't bothered with the earthbender from before because she knew her main priority was the avatar. _I don't need to go get the other two…with these two here the others will come to me. _She left for the coast which was not too far from where she was with the two young benders in her hands. She returned to her ship and had the avatar and his young friend thrown in a cell together, raised the anchor, and set sail towards the fire nation.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toph woke up a few hours later to Sokka gently shaking her shoulders.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake!"

"What happened! Where are Katara and Aang?"

"I don't know," Toph tried remembering what happened. She told Sokka about how this woman had attacked them and poisoned Aang with some sort of tag she threw at him and how she tried to hold the woman off so Katara could get Aang away safely. But all she remembered after that was getting hit with a blast of fire (apparently this woman was a firebender too) and being knocked unconscious.

"Fire Nation," Sokka said in a low voice full of hatred. Sokka had already lost his mother to the fire nation and wasn't about to loose his only sister, too. "We're going after them."

"But how are we going to find them? We have no idea what way they went," Toph stated.

"We'll figure it out, we still have Appa. Come on we need to get going right away if we want to have any hope of finding them."

The two walked back to the clearing where they'd slept the previous night and packed away everything as quickly as possible. There was a tense silence as neither spoke much to the other with their minds both wrapped around how they were supposed to find their two lost friends, and, once they found them, defeat this new rival.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katara woke up feeling completely disoriented. It was dark outside and she didn't know where she was or what time it was exactly only that it was night. She couldn't guess if the night was still young or not. She looked around taking in her surroundings and found Aang in a corner of the cell still unconscious and was at his side instantly. Katara was discontented by seeing Aang's face twisted in pain. The poison was taking its toll on him.

Katara immediately reached down for her water pouch but it must have been taken away from her because it wasn't there. She looked around and was pleased to see a tray with two glasses of water and two bowls of what might have been food but she wasn't planning on testing it soon. She ripped a piece of cloth off of her clothes and dipped it in one of the glasses of water leaving the other one set aside incase Aang needed to drink it. She cooled the water on the cloth but didn't freeze it and set it on his forehead to cool him off.

Katara did all that was in her power to do. There was no way she could cure poison with her healing. All she could do was be there for Aang and wait for the poison to run itself out of his system.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile Sokka and Toph were flying on Appa over the ocean and the sun had just set.

Toph sighed, "Are we ever going to find them?"

"Just keep look-" He started but then was cut off when Toph waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, right, sorry," he mumbled in reply.

They flew for another twenty minutes or so in silence until Sokka said "Hey! There's a fire nation ship maybe that's the one they're in."

"If they're even in a ship," Toph added under her breath.

**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok I wanted to thank DistinctBlur, Danette LaBrie, Beamz, and abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz1234 for reviewing and keeping my story going! Thanks guys :)**

**So keep reading and reviewing everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was dark enough for Appa to take them to the side of the boat and get off that way. They moved around on the boat easily hiding in its shadows. They found a door which they hoped led to where Aang and Katara were. Sokka shook the handle to find that it was locked but pleased to see a set of keys resting on a hook near the door. They entered quietly and closed the door making the least amount of sound possible. They saw stairs which they took going as swiftly and as quietly as possible until they reached the bottom and saw that finding them would be more difficult then they expected; they didn't know whether to go forward, right, or left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aang groaned and opened his eyes to see the one thing in the world he wanted to see more than anything.

"Katara…?"

"Aang! I was so worried about you! How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"I'm ok," Aang said smiling weakly then wincing slightly in pain.

Katara laughed softly at Aang's sorry attempt to cover up the discomfort he was being caused by the poison pulsing through his blood.

"So…what happened? Where are we?" he asked attempting to sit up but being pushed gently back down by Katara.

"I'm not too sure myself. All I remember is being attacked by that woman and trying to get you away from her and then waking up here."

"We have to figure out how to get out of h-" Aang started but quickly stopped talking as soon as he heard soft footsteps coming their way.

Katara shot him a confused look and he put a finger to his lips and mouthed listen and she soon heard it too. Aang sat up this time without Katara trying to keep him down since her attention had been focused on the footsteps coming their way instead. They both looked down the hall wondering who was coming. It couldn't be guards because they wouldn't have cared so much to try and keep so quiet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sokka and Toph kept walking as quietly as possible down the dark red tinted hallway. Sokka, of course, was making more noise than Toph because Toph being barefoot made hardly any noise at all.

"I think we're close to the cells," stated Sokka.

"Oh really? And how can you tell?" Toph asked pessimistically.

"Just call it instinct."

"Sokka?" Katara asked seeing her brother and team mate Toph step into view.

"Katara! Aang! See I told you my instincts were always right!"

"Always?" Katara asked raising one eyebrow.

"Ok, ok _mostly_ right."

"Well great now we found 'em so let's get going before someone else comes along and decides to throw us in as well," Toph ordered more than suggested.

"Are there any keys for this thing?" Katara asked.

"Let's try the keys we used for the other door," Sokka said as he pulled out the ring of keys. He slipped in and attempted to turn it but instead the key didn't move.

"Try another one! Hurry before someone comes!" Katara said with a sense of urgency.

And almost as if answering to Katara's fears the group heard a door open and close this time with no care as to how much noise was made.

"Quick, hide!" Sokka commanded as he pulled Toph with him behind a wall of crates.

The footsteps rang noisily down the hall and two guards appeared into site with two more trays which they sat down next to the old ones which they took saying nothing to Aang or Katara. And just as soon as they came they left cueing Sokka and Toph to come out from behind their wall.

Sokka jammed in a few more keys until at last one worked and the gate slid open, reuniting the group. Katara helped Aang get up, but he almost instantly collapsed. Katara caught him before his knees could even hit the ground. Sokka stepped into the cell and with Katara's help hoisted Aang onto his back. The four headed back down the hall the same way they came in. They were all surprised by the lack of guards in the halls, but no one was complaining. Katara had no water to bend, Aang was barely conscious, Toph had no earth to bend, and Sokka, well, Sokka was Sokka.

The group reached the stairs and headed up slowly making little noise. They reached the top and opened the door welcoming the fresh cool air. The group sank into the shadows and edged to the side of the ship calling Appa with the bison whistle which made itself useful so many times. Shortly Appa appeared at the side of the boat and Sokka got on first setting Aang down on the sattle. Toph got on next and Katara was getting ready to get on Appa when two guards spotted the prisoners getting away.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

Katara bended a wave from the ocean onto the deck taking out both guards in one swift movement. She got on Appa quickly before anymore guards could try and foil their escape and calling "Yip-Yip!" sending them soaring through the sky and to safety.

Katara was quickly at Aang's side making sure he was ok. He didn't seem to be unconscious, just sleeping, peacefully. Katara smiled down at the young man, he looked so peaceful. She watched him sleep looking at his soft features although she wished he were awake. She just wanted to talk to him and get lost in the deep gray hue of his eyes. Her heart was skipping as she thought about him. Realizing her exhaustion she laid down next to him and let herself slip into a long desired rest.

**Ok so what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Lemme know!**

**And thank you guys for the reviews! Thanks to frozenheat, Pepes, beamz again, Danette Labrie again, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvmxyz1234 again and distinctblur again for reading and reviewing! **

**You guys rock! Yay :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I want to thank turtlegirl4ever for the idea on showing how Isa became such a skilled fighter so she wouldn't be such a Mary-Sue anymore. I hope it worked and thanks again turtlegirl4ever for helping me out with the idea on how to make her a more realistic character! (and less of a Mary-Sue)**

**ok now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Seven

The ocean was calm and the skies were a deep dark blue with a full moon lighting up the night along with stars shining brightly in the sky with no hint of a cloud anyway you looked. The night was peaceful and silent until the voice of an angry woman cut through the crisp air.

"How could you let them escape! What way did they go!"

No, angry was an understatement.

"We-we're not entirely sure, ma'am," answered one of the guards nervously.

Isa inhaled a deep breath in attempt to calm down but failed miserably. "Now we have to start all over! Head for the nearest land you know of! They'll be needing rest. I'll start over from there."

Isa left the guards flustered but relieved to still be alive. She retreated to the darkness of her room near the bottom the ship. The memories of her childhood flooded back to her as she sat alone in the solitude of her room.

Isa could remember the accident like it was yesterday. People were screaming and yelling about a fire. She was so young it was hard to understand what was going on. She hadn't been home all day because she was off wandering around on the beach like she did so often. She continued her way home where the noise was getting louder. She stepped into the site which would alter her life forever. The orange and blue flames danced in the reflection in her eyes. The heat was so intense she could even feel it from where she was standing a good distance from the house. She watched as the flames playfully licked the whole of the house, frozen in her tracks, watching as the place she once called home was reduced to ash and leaving her quite alone without a home or family.

She was soon after adopted and brought up by a group of fighters who called themselves the Torajikku. The Torajikku was a clan of fighters who used the same style of fighting using poison darts as their main weapons and earthbending stressing defense as their secondary means of fighting.

Isa grew to love her new family and learned the true meaning behind the name. All of the members of the Torajikku had tragedies in their pasts leaving them orphaned and without a family. Losing her parents who where her only family was how she came to be a Torajikku and learn the true meaning of the name, Torajikku meaning tragedy.

The memories of her childhood as a Torajikku began with learning everything she could about the special technique used by the clan and how to make the ingredients for the special poison dart. This part came easy to her; she could find and mix the ingredients easily. Those were her better memories.

The realization of how alone she was hit her hard not long after she joined the group. Isa was not at first interested in fighting until reality slapped her in the face telling her she'd have to find her own way and protect herself. She was on her own now. She had bottled up so many emotions of anger, fear, and grief that now the only way she knew how to take it out was with fighting.

Fighting did not come easily to her. She couldn't get anything right for a long time which in turn added to her frustration and bottled emotions. She was determined to get it right and get good at fighting, no, more than good; she wanted to be the best. She practiced hard every day from when she got up until she was too tired to move anymore, only stopping for meals. She gradually started to master the unique style of the Torajikku, which consisted of swift movements in trees making it hard to track if someone was following. After 9 long years of training hard and practicing at the age 15 she was a master of the technique. She was not a master in earthbending but good enough to be able to equal one using the Torajikku technique.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present when a guard entered the room stating that they would be coming up on land by morning.

"Fine," She said in a hollow but strong voice, her mind still running through her childhood. _I've gone through so much, and I've worked so hard. I never give up on a challenge I take on. The avatar will be mine._

Isa laid down and dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katara woke up an hour or so later. She didn't know it really but something inside her kept her away from sleep knowing Aang was still poisoned. She sat up and saw that he was breathing at a faster rate and drenched in sweat. She felt his forehead which confirmed that he was running a fever.

Katara took a cloth and set it on Aang's forehead. She next took out water from a canteen and cooled the water before bending it onto the cloth resting above his eyes. She took more of the cooled water and spread it on his flushed cheeks trying to take down the fever.

She looked towards Appa's head to find Sokka driving. "Sokka, when are we going to reach land?" Katara asked softly trying not to startle him or wake Aang.

Sokka turned around and said. "Hey your awake!" not minding Aang sleeping next to her.

"Shh! You might wake Aang," She hushed her brother and again asked, "How far away are we from land? Aang might need some medicine, or a doctor," she said the last part with a sense of urgency and worry in her voice.

"We're not far, Katara, just a few more minutes, see?" Sokka said pointing to the horizon where a strip of land could be seen. "There's an earth kingdom city right on the coast where we're heading. We'll find Aang a doctor no problem."

The next few minutes seemed like hours as she watched Aang's breathing get quicker. Katara still wasn't sure what it was that Aang was poisoned with so she had no idea of the effects it would have. She didn't know if the poison tag was meant to just disable him or worse- she couldn't bring herself to even think of what might happen if Aang were to die. She grabbed his hand, a gesture to keep herself from thinking of if she might lose the one she loved. This thought made her heart skip a beat. She was realizing her true feelings for Aang. She couldn't let him die without telling him how she really felt. _I love you Aang, please hold on._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooookaaay so that one took a while to type out…lol and thank you so much to all my reviewers! I could list you all again but im too lazy cuz its like 1:30 in the morning and I have to get up at 5:45 for school tomorrow. So ill just leave it with a simple thanks haha R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha YAY! Wow I was impressed by the number of reviews I had when I got home. It just made me smile A LOT! Thanks soooo much guys u really kept this thing going. aaaand on with the story and the much needed Kataang commin up…maybe…you'll have to read it and find out! haha**

Chapter Eight

Sokka landed Appa in the middle of an earth kingdom village frightening most of the villagers because it wasn't every day that a gigantic flying bison landed in front of your house.

"Quick! We need a doctor!" Katara said urgently as she got off of Appa.

Sokka followed her off carrying the unconscious Aang whose fever was getting worse. Out from the crowd an old couple emerged the man saying, "I am a doctor. Please follow me in here." He led them to a house with an old looking sign with chipped paint spelling the word 'Doctor.' The old doctor led them to a room in the back with a bed in which they laid Aang in.

"Now what exactly happened?" asked the doctor.

Katara told the doctor everything that happened from not eating breakfast until getting off of Appa minutes ago. The doctor's eyes narrowed as Katara explained about the woman and the poison tag she used. Without saying anything he went strait to a cabinet and pulled out some medicines leaving Katara and Sokka confused on why the sudden quiet.

Feeling the stares of the two kids on his back he turned around with a smile and said, "Your friend will be just fine. Please go with my wife to the waiting room while I treat the poison. She will give you something to eat and a place to relax while you wait for your friend to wake up."

Happy about the good news they received, but a little confused at the doctors strange behavior, they left with the old woman. They sat down in a small room but neither said much due to the fact that they were both still worried about Aang.

Back in the room the doctor examined Aang's shoulder where he'd been hit with the tag. He carefully removed the triangular tag from Aang's shoulder, causing Aang to wince slightly. The doctor gasped as his beliefs were confirmed; the poison tag was one he was familiar with. He gave Aang the antidote which would quicken the healing process. The doctor wrapped the wound because pulling out the tag started the blood to flow freely and left to go get the worried friends.

When he arrived in the door way to the small room where Katara and Sokka were sitting they both got up and asked how Aang was doing. The doctor smiled warmly at them and said he was ready for visitors and would be awake soon.

The two filed into the room. Aang had just woke up and was starting to sit up as they arrived. Katara feeling so relieved he was ok ran to his side and threw her arms around him tears of joy and relief flowing freely from her crystal blue eyes. Aang gratefully returned the hug at which point Sokka turned to leave seeing Aang was ok, and deciding to give them some privacy. _Maybe they'll finally tell each other how they really feel._ He thought to himself as he left. The two reluctantly broke apart after a few moments and Aang reached up touching Katara's cheek and whipping away her tears. Katara smiled and then they both blushed in unison but neither broke eye contact.

_I have to tell her how I feel._

_If I don't he'll never know. _

"Katara? I have to tell you something" Aang started, making her heart skip a beat. Maybe he would tell her what she'd unknowingly been waiting for, for so long to hear. She smiled at him encouraging him to go on because she could tell he was having trouble getting out what he wanted to say.

"Katara, I-I love you, Katara," Aang said blushing deeper but never breaking eye contact. He'd been waiting to tell her this for so long and when she continued to smile and stare at him without response he shifted his gaze muttering "sorry…I shouldn't h-" until he was cut off by Katara who put her hand under his chin and pulled his face back around to look at hers. She closed the small gap between them until their lips met. Both were lost in each other. Time seemed to stop for them and their hearts soared as they were consumed by the blissful contentment each had in loving the other. The two slowly pulled away after some time and Katara leaned over to whisper in Aang's ear, "I love you too, Aang."

**Sorry that the whole confessing their love for each other was such a lame little scene but im very new to this considering this is my first fic so I hope it wasn't too bad! And it also doesn't help that ive never been kissed myself. So I cant really draw anything from personal experiences of the emotions going on so I hope that it was alright. (yea yea I know…its sad…im a junior in highschool and I've never been kissed…o well) **

**lol anyway! R&R! aaaaand that's it! Thanks again to all the reviewers! You guys really kept me going through this entire thing! And of course I couldn't let Aang die! Hes my favorite character! Lol anyway its not over unless you guys think I should end it but I think that theres more I can do with Isa so I think ill keep going unless you guys think I should stop.**

**actually scratch that..im gonna keep going even if i shouldnt..theres some stuff i think i should really add**

**so too bad if you think it should end muahahahaa i mean..sorry..but i wanna keep going lol ok ill shut up now:)**


	9. Author's note

This story has been dropped. I'm sorry guys it's just that I wrote this almost three years ago and it well...it sucks. Sorryy everyone!


End file.
